ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-5421
Earth-5421 is the universe in which Dimensional takes place. List of Dimensions in the Universe Dimension 100 Dimension 100 is the home of Legendary Ben, who found the omnitrix at the age of 10. The omnitrix contained only 10 aliens and always did contain the same 10. Ben Protected the world with only these 10 aliens for 50 years. His omnitrix recelebrated 4 times. The earth faced two invasions - Highbreed and Tetramand. The Dimension is under the threat of Malware currently *'Current Year:' 2053 Dimension 76 Dimension 76 - a place where Phil never went Bad. A place where grandpa Max dies. After Ben gained the Omnitrix, Vilgax killed Max in the time of 'Secrets'. Phil then took on Ben and thought him many things. now Ben Flights side by side with Phil, and sometimes Gwen too. *'Current Year:' 2011 Dimension 9 A dimension where Ben never gained the omnitrix, but instead he became a plumber. Now he is on his way to become a Magister. The omnitrix is in the hands Mayaxx. *'Current Year:' 2015 Dimension 34 Home of A villain - Vilgax 10. In this dimension, Vilgax manages to take the omnitrix from Ben, and now is in progress in controling the dimension, or as he thinks, the universe. *'Current Year': 2013 Dimension 10 Dimension 10 is a place where Omosians Are still spcies and the Rooters don't exist. In this dimension, Gwen and Kevin never left Ben, nor did they meet Rook, untill 2026. You could even say this dimension nver had Omniverse. *'Current Year:' 2031 Dimension 50 Dimension 10 is the dimension without a Ben Tennyson. in this dimension, Max Tennyson wa skilled before he could have any children. Azmuth sent the omnitrix out to an other great hero... who knows who... *'Current Year:' 1999 Dimension 196 In this dimension Ben goes bad. Before he got the omnitrix, he already was a somewhat rebel. Now with the omnitrix, he uses his alien powers to show off to people and rob. *'Current Year:' 2008 Dimension 21 A place where Ben never got the omnitrix. Instead, Gwen was the one who got it. She was smarter than Ben, and wvwn at the age of 16, her identity hasn't been revealed yet. *'Current Year:' 2011 Dimension 79 In this dimension a large war is taking place for the last 15 years. It's unknown what has happend to Ben Tennyson and the omnitrix. The War is between the Chronosapiens and Chronians. Chronoans have begun to convert other species into chronians to have larger numbers. Both, Chronospaiens and Chronians, are conquaring worlds and making them their support points. If the war isn't stopped, this dimension will be destroyed. *'Current Year:' 2020 Dimension N3 A dimension deticated to prisoners. it has been turned into a Null Void dimension. All the prisoners from Earths 1 - 20 are locked there. *'Current Year: '''Unknown Dimension N28 A dimension deticated to prisoners. it has been turned into a Null Void dimension. All the prisoners from Earths 21 - 40 are locked there. *'Current Year: Unknown Dimension N47 A dimension deticated to prisoners. it has been turned into a Null Void dimension. All the prisoners from Earths 41 - 60 are locked there. *'Current Year: '''Unknown Ledgerdomain/Dimension L59 The Ledgerdomain. The place where all magic comes from. This dimension is sealed off from the rest of the dimensions. The only way to get to it is if you know the seal of your dimension. Dimension E0 A Dimension banished from Earth-5421 that exists outside this universe. There still exists a link between it and an other unknown dimension in Earth-5421. If this link would be broken, this dimension would either be destroyed or it would become an Universe. *'Current Year: Unknown Category:Universes Category:Reo 54 Category:Dimensional